Kidnapped
by Yazzy
Summary: When Rei is kidnapped at a press launch, Kai and the others must try to save him. However, will they be too late? Will anyone be able to help Rei by the time he is found? Yaoi, KaiRei.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's me again, and this is going to be another multi-chaptered fic. To any of you who have read my stuff before, you'll know what that means. Otherwise, it means there will be angst. Veritable bucketloads of it. And then, maybe, I might let all the poor characters have a happy ending. Or, I might not. Like it says in the summary, this fic is about Rei being kidnapped. And a lot of it ain't pretty.

I'll stop waffling now and let you get on with the first chapter.

* * *

Rei smiled as Tyson bounced around, posing for the cameras, following at a more peaceful pace with Kai, Kenny and Max. They'd been invited to some big press launch of something or other, and of course Tyson had never been one to turn down free food so he'd signed them all up to go. Rei wasn't complaining. It meant he got to see Kai all dressed up. And all dressed up he was- black shirt, black trousers, and none of that smudgy face paint...

"Your sash is unwinding." Commented said stoic Russian. Rei smiled and re-tied the thin blue strip tightly.

"Thanks." Kai gave a grunt in reply as they were swept into a richly decorated entrance hall, along a red carpet, and into a grand hall full of tables and with a large stage at one end. "Wow, it's really nice in here, don't you think, Kai?"

"Mm."

Rei sighed. Kai was just so hard to talk to sometimes... "What do you think the entertainment's going to be?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Asked Kai sharply as they sat down. Rei, to his pleasure, found himself sitting between Kenny and Kai. At least Kenny was always willing to talk... "So have you thought any more about that new attack ring for Driger, chief?" And then Rei had an excuse to sit there and nod while Kenny went into an in-depth description of his plans for the beyblades of the whole team.

When Kenny had finished explaining, Rei turned to Kai. The Russian was sitting with his arms folded and his eyes closed, a disapproving expression on his face. "Kai? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look tired." Kai opened his eyes and glared.

"Just because I close my eyes doesn't mean I'm tired." Rei sighed again.

"Kai, you have bags under your eyes and you were yawning all the way here."

"Whatever."

"Kai-" Rei's reply was cut off by some strange man standing up and starting to speak about fostering international relationships and such. Rei switched off entirely and looked over at Kai. The lights had dimmed, casting dark shadows over the older boy's face, and...he was asleep! Rei stifled a laugh and shook him gently. Kai's eyes shot open and his hand reached out and grabbed Rei's automatically, twisting it back. Rei winced and yanked his hand away, deciding that if Kai was going to be so utterly horrible there was no point trying to be nice to him. Or not for a while, anyway...

* * *

After the fancy three-course meal had been served and Tyson had pigged himself out on everyone else's leftovers, they were left to talk among themselves. Kenny was absorbed in talking to Emily on his other side, so that left Kai. And the poisonous look on Kai's face was enough to tell him that Kai wasn't in the mood for conversation. Still, he tried. "So...what did you think of the food?"

"It was fine."

"What about the waiter?"

"Fine."

"Was anything -not- fine?"

"Being asked pointless and ridiculous questions." Rei shook his head.

"Ouch. Subtle. Maybe the U-bend'll make better conversation than you, huh?"

"Perhaps." Kai stood to let Rei out, and Rei left the room, casting a glance back over his shoulder at the already-snoozing Russian he was leaving behind. He sneaked through the grand corridors alone, following the signs for the toilets carefully. After what seemed like miles of plush blue carpet, he found them. He pushed the door open with a tentative hand, and gasped. The toilets were like some kind of mini-palace...were those -crystal- urinals? Surely not...but they looked that way. Rei looked around the room wonderingly as he used the aforementioned urinal, eyes taking in the ornate skirting rails and carved cubicle doors. When he was done, he allowed himself the luxury of playing with the polished silver taps, turning them on and off in bursts.

Later he would regret that...would regret the sound of hissing water masking the footsteps that crept up behind him...

Someone grabbed him from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him screaming. He looked into the mirror and saw a large figure in black and wearing a balaclava behind him. Then something heavy smashed into his head and the world went black.

* * *

"Hey Kai, where's Rei? He's been gone ages!" Kai looked up at Kenny, still half-asleep.

"He went to the toilet."

"Yeah, but he's been gone almost an hour..." Kai checked his watch, and felt paranoia rush into his mind. Something was wrong... He stood up abruptly.

"I'll go and find him." He walked out of the room at a sedate pace, then ran as soon as he was sure no-one could see him, pelting along the corridors to the toilets. He shoved the door open and ran inside, panting slightly. "Rei?" No-one answered, so Kai looked around more carefully. And there...on the floor… Kai swallowed hard and picked up Rei's sash. It had obviously caught on some of the ornate sculpting of the sink base. And...Tucked behind the tap, a note...

_I have taken Rei, because he belongs to me and he is mine. You won't see him again. Don't look for him or I'll kill him. He's mine now, and I'll make him love me. You didn't deserve him, any of you in that hall. He's too beautiful._

Kai looked down at the scribbled note in shock and horror, half expecting Rei to leap out of one of the cubicles and surprise him, but no. He checked to make sure, starting at the closest one to him of the four in the room. He pushed open the door, and...nothing. Next one...nothing...and nothing for the other two either.

He took a deep breath and set off back to the main hall, the ribbon sash and the note clenched tightly in his hand. Instead of rejoining his table he walked straight up to the raised table reserved for the important people. He strode over to Mr. Dickenson, who was sitting at the end, and deposited what he had found solemnly on the table.

"Kai?"

"I found them in the toilets, Mr. D. Read the note." Mr. Dickenson did so, mouth dropping open as he finished reading.

"How long was he in the toilets for?"

"About an hour before we realised..."

"Then this is serious. Very serious indeed. Rei could be halfway to anywhere by now..."

* * *

"Rei? Rei, wake up, honey..." Rei groaned and rolled over, head pounding. A hand shook him gently, then roughly. "Get up!"

"What? What time is it? Wh..." He stopped short, opening his eyes and sitting up. There was a man hovering over him...and he wasn't in his own bed...and he wasn't in his own room... "Wh-Where am I? What's going on? Who are you?"

The man smiled, his wide features bright. Too bright. "I'm Brad. And you're in my flat, babes. It's where you're going to live from now on." Rei blinked. This man, despite his rugged good looks and thick mop of dark hair, was obviously deranged.

"But I have to go home, Brad. To the Bladebreakers." Rei said quietly. Brad snarled.

"You're staying here, so I can make you love me!" Rei stared up at him, gobsmacked. He looked to be about thirty five years old, and he was leaning over the bed familiarly, in a way that made Rei very uncomfortable. "Now get up, baby, and make me some dinner. And then we can have sex..." Brad's eyes glittered. "And then maybe I'll let you take a shower with me."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You love me, don't you?"

"I don't even know you...look, you're obviously mistaking me for someone else-"

"Rei Kon formerly of the White Tigers now of the Bladebreakers bitbeast Driger which was given to you over all the others in your village you're from China and you're part cat and you're too beautiful for those damn Bladebreakers!" Said Brad quickly, all in one breath. Rei stared. Was it possible for someone this insane to be real?

"You...um...know a lot about me, huh? You're...a fan?"

"A fan? No. I'm your best fan! Your best fan because I love you and I'm going to make you love me." Rei took a deep breath.

"I'd like to go home, Brad. Now."

Brad moved suddenly, backhanding Rei across the cheek and sending him sprawling against the chipped, flaking walls. The neko-jin raised his hand to feel his smarting cheek, mouth open in utter, stark shock. "W-What-?"

"You're not allowed to leave!" Brad raised his hand again and Rei moved away slightly, nodding.

"Right, okay, I get it. You don't want me to leave..."

* * *

Next chapter: Brad continues to be a horrible pervert, Kai lashes out at Tyson, and Rei prays.

Well, R&R please, comments are always welcome, whether you liked the chapter or not. Flames are not welcome, of course, and will be used to toast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Whee! So many reviews! I love all you guys! Well, here's the second chapter, and things don't really get any better for any of them...ah well.

DarkLightJak: Well...he popped unbidden from my mind at about 11:30 at night. I don't know why, but I seem to be pretty good at inventing psychoes...

Mei Kimari: Whoops! Sorry. I didn't stop to think that that was an exclusively English thing. A balaclava is like a hat, only it covers down to your neck and usually has holes in it for the eyes. Basically, thugs buy big hats and cut eyeholes in them so they can't be identified in security footage...

ray-is-sexy: Ah, Brad's going to do some pretty cacky things to Rei before he gets pulled up for it. But will he be convicted? MAybe. Or I might do an accurate representation of the justice system in this country and let him get away with it...

The-Ultimate-Reader: I'm glad you like it, here's the update!

darkangelintheshadows: OMG indeed.

Arsinen: Oh, there'll be a lot of Rei-torture. I'm still deciding on the happy ending...

lady-nikki: Don't worry, I don't expect to stop writing for a long time yet! There'll be a bit of a gap in a few days since I'm going on holiday, so I might have to post a few chapters of this at once, but rest assured there'll always be more to be posted!

tntiggris: I'm gald you like it!

Prozacfairy: Maybe...or maybe not...you'll just have to wait until the rest of the fic is up.

Ropponmatsu III: It's going thataway! Quick follow it!

Ellen: Depending on what parings you like, you might or might not hate the ending of HBP. JK makes some pairings (most of which I HATE) canon. And Kai was just tired at the beginning, but now he's worried. Bless him.

bloody brandy: Thank you and here it is!

Little-Purple-Phoenix: You might want to murder Brad in his sleep, but down the page is a little more Rei-torture!

Platinum Rei: Wait no longer!

Hanishi: Glad you like it, here's the update!

WildChipmunkofYonder: I love your name! And I'm still debating about whether or not to have Kai save the day...

Jen Sweden: Here's the update, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

devilburns: Wait no longer, the update is here!

Shin Rigel: Thank you for your wonderful review, and please can I have the link to the livejournal community? I love writing things like this. I did one a while back with Boris, but this time I wanted to create my own madman. I'm actually quite attatched to crazy Brad now...in a strange kind of way...

Hannah: Mariah would make a good kidnapper, but to be honest I think Rei would easily overpower her. Brad's taller and heavier, so Rei would have a harder time getting away. Oh, and Brad's insane. That has a lot to do with it.

Ashley: Feel free to flatter me, but you don't have to get on your hands and knees to get me to update! I'm so impatient I always update quickly anyway...

drunk person: Hurried and posted, and I hope you like it.

MoonLightObession: Thank'ee very much. Here's the update.

Hyperness: Hm. Usually when I post things, they're already written and they go through rigorous tweaking processes while I'm posting other things. To be honest, you stole the words right out of this chapter's mouth. I felt a need to use those words because I sang that song at my leaver's assembly and it means a lot to me now. Rei can't get out because Brad keeps locking doors on him, and Brad is stronger and heavier anyway. Kai was just plain old tired, and you'll have to see what happens on the relationship front. Although it must be noted that I am a dedicated slash author.

Yumi-Ulrich4ever: Your review made me positively beam! Thank you for being so nice!

Echo in the Dark: Glad you're liking it so far!

miriam906: Thanks, and here's the update!

Celestial-Dragon-Demon: I read one called intoxication before where Bryan locks Rei in his house...is that the one?

animeobsession: I'm not sure if I will or I won't...but I'm not going to let him escape scot-free even if I don't kill him.

And now the chapter!

* * *

Kai sat in a daze, watching Tyson and Max pace around and Kenny retreat into his laptop. So Rei had been kidnapped... Mr. Dickenson had had the entire building searched, but no-one had been able to find Rei. The car park, the nearby hotels and coffee shops all yielded nothing. Kai sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Rei had only been gone a few hours and it felt like days...

* * *

"Rei?" Rei closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as the door clicked open and footsteps came into the room. "Rei?" A hand stroked Rei's backside and he shivered. "Rei...wake up..." Rei faked a sleepy groan.

"Unh?"

"Rei, wake up!"

"What?"

"Make me some breakfast." Rei blinked, then sat up.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" He asked, depressed. Brad grinned.

"Of course you're here baby, you're mine now. Now get up and make me some breakfast. I want pancakes!"

Rei closed his eyes again, sighing. He'd thought he'd been having a dream...this couldn't be real. He couldn't be sat in a small room in the flat of a madman. A mad -fan-, who wanted him to sleep with him and cook for him. Rei had no problems with the latter, but the former...

His hand clamped down on the hand that trailed over his thigh, towards his crotch. "Don't-AGH!" Brad slapped him and forced him down to the bed.

"I'll touch you if I want because you're mine! Your thigh is MY thigh and I'll touch it whenever I like!" To prove his point, Brad reached down and squeezed Rei's thigh hard, making the neko-jin gasp with pain and try to struggle free.

"G-Get off me!"

"No." Brad flopped down over him, pinning him tightly. Rei shuddered, feeling mattress springs pressing into his back and rear end, and Brad's heavy body pressing down on top of him. He couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his lips as Brad pressed closer. "Please...get off me..."

"But you love me, Rei, don't you? Don't you want to be close to me like this?"

"NO!" Rei cried, struggling. "GET OFF ME! GET -OFF- ME!" He screamed, panicking. It was wrong, he wanted to be home, he didn't like this horrible perverted man, he just wanted to be home...

"Baby, you make it sound like I'm raping you. Calm down, it's okay, because we love each other, right? So we can touch each other like this. Do you want to touch me?"

"No!"

"Don't be so shy, little Rei. It's okay. I'll let you touch me. I don't mind. I'd -like- you to." Rei felt his mouth go dry. He was locked up with a psycho who seemed to be in love with him, and seemed to think that Rei loved him back... "Please, let me go...please...I don't love you...get off me! Let me go home!"

"Rei, it's okay, I know you're scared."

"Of course I am! B-Because-"

"Because it's scary, touching and being touched, especially when you're a gorgeous little virgin like you...I know. People might not think it's okay for us to be together, because you're only fifteen baby, and I'm thirty-four, but that doesn't matter because love doesn't pay attention to age or nationality...look at you with your beautiful..." Brad leaned down and kissed Rei tenderly, making Rei tense and want to gag. "Beautiful lips...and beautiful skin...and your eyes..." Rei closed those eyes in despair.

* * *

That same morning, Kai woke with a start. He sat up, looked over at the empty bed that had previously been Rei's, and bit his lip. He could feel paranoia twanging in his mind- it had been there since he'd realised Rei was gone and it wasn't letting up any. Rei was a pretty young boy with girlish looks, so...he would obviously attract... Kai couldn't say it, even in his mind. He stood up and stared at the bedclothes of the bed on the other side of the room. They were still a bit crumpled from where Rei had sat down on them before going out.

As he stood there, Tyson walked in. "Do you think we'll ever find him?" Kai closed his eyes.

"I'd like to think we could." He said, voice low and slightly hoarse. "It seems strange, doesn't it? That he's...gone..."

"'Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got till it's gone?'. Gramps taught me that song a while back, and it's true. Must be weird being on your own in here, huh?" Kai nodded, too absorbed in his worrying to snipe at Tyson. "Heh, I guess I'll have to make my own breakfast..."

"Is that all you ever care about?" Asked Kai sharply. "Your stomach? He could be dead, Tyson, and all you can think about is your next meal!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Oh just go away."

"Kai-"

"Go away."

Tyson left, and Kai sat down on Rei's empty bed, fingers curling in the fabric. He was surprised by how much Rei's disappearance had affected him, if he was honest. He had always prided himself on being cold and serious, but when he thought about Rei...being forced to stay with someone, forced to do their washing and clean for them, to be their personal slave...

He shivered and laid down, imagining a look of desperate fear on Rei's face.

* * *

Rei looked up at Brad as he finished his pancakes, smiling nervously. "So...can I go and see my friends now?" He asked hopefully. Brad looked up, licking his lips.

"No."

"Then...can I send them a message?"

"I don't have any paper."

"A video recorder then?" Brad shook his head, then smiled suddenly.

"I'll go and buy you one, baby, and you can tell your friends that they won't be seeing you any more!"

Rei almost sang. "Great!"

"I'll go now." Yes! Halleluiah! He could find a way out while Brad was gone- "But you'll have to go back into your bedroom so I can lock you in. Someone might steal you, babes, and I wouldn't want that now would I?" Brad laughed, standing up and grabbing Rei's shoulder, hoisting him up and shoving him hard, so hard that he sprawled back into the tiny room he'd woken up in. Something clicked in the lock and he stared at it, lip quivering. Trapped.

He looked around the plain cream-coloured walls and shivered. Trapped. Trapped, and the window was far too small for him to be able to get out of. He got up and sat on the bed, but that just brought back painful memories of Brad being pressed against him and he started to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He rolled over onto his front and sobbed, weak with fear and claustrophobia. He clasped his hands and started to pray. "I never believed in any gods or goddesses...but if any of you exist, please...let him leave me alone. Let someone find me. Let me get out of here alive and...pure. Please don't let him rape me. Please don't let him kill me. Please protect me, I swear I'll be your most loyal follower if you stop him from hurting me..." And so he went on. "Poseidon, Zeus, Thor, God, Buddha, Ganesh, Allah, anyone! Please just let me be okay...let him leave me alone..."

* * *

"Kai?" Someone shook Kai's shoulder gently. "Kai? Mr. D's here..." Kai muttered something and snuggled deeper into the blanket, breathing in the scent Rei had left ingrained in it. He smelt of...spice and summer... "Kai?" Another gentle shake and Kai opened his eyes to find Max hovering over him, looking concerned. "Kai, are you okay?"

"...I'm fine." Kai sat up, blinking slightly. "Mr. D's here?" Max barely had time to nod before Kai leapt up and ran past him, leaping down the stairs.

Kai ran into the living room and skidded to a halt in front of a solemn looking Mr. Dickenson. "Is he-? Have you found him?"

"I'm afraid not, Kai." Kai swallowed, trying to ignore the feeling of despair that settled in his stomach. He looked over at Tyson and saw that he was crying, head in his hands. "I think we have to face the fact that we don't have a very good chance of finding him." Continued Mr Dickenson, seriously. Kai stared for a second, the dragged his attention back to the matter in hand.

"If he's been kidnapped there may be some kind of ransom note on the way. You can't just give up on him!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, we have no idea where he might be. We have no way of knowing, because he was gone for so long before anyone realised."

"Then it's my fault, is it?"

"Kai, that's not what I said-"

"He could be being raped or beaten or anything and you don't even care!" Kai yelled, usual calm exterior gone. He couldn't explain why, but everything was wrong without Rei there. They had to find him. They had to. They couldn't just leave him as a question mark in crime figures, they couldn't just give up on someone who would never give up on any of them!

"Kai, that's ridiculous. Of course I care. We're not giving up on him, we're still searching around the hotel, and we're advertising on television and radio for news about him. But I'm trying to tell you that it doesn't look good." Mr. Dickenson laid a fatherly hand on Kai's shoulder. "You have to face the fact that we might never find him. And even if we do, he might not...be alive."

Kai closed his eyes. "I know."

* * *

Next chapter: You will wish to murder Brad in many horrible ways. That's all I'm saying.

R&R please! It sounds shameless, but it does help me edit faster...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I guess I'll make my apologies now. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for the next two chapters- I'm going away to Jersey tomorrow for a fortnight. I would post them all at once now, but I'm still not quite happy with them. So this chapter's extra-long to make up for the wait. Thank you all for your marvellous-some reviews! They really made me smile!

darkangelintheshadows: I agree wholeheartedly, but your forgot that Brad's mad as well as a sicko...

Arsinen: I make them -deserve- a happy ending. I'm not much good at writing fics where everything just bounces along happily, because that's not at ALL realistic...

Just that good: Tyson's not being insensitive as such, he just doesn't know what to say. None of them have seen Kai really care about something like this before. And Kai might realise something...but then he might not...

BloodyShadows: I promise that after this chapter you won't need any more reasons to hate him.

tntiggris: I admit, I saw all those reviews and my eyes just lit up! My Mum was in the room at the time, I'm sure she thought I'd gone mad... And yes, I do love drama. Can't get enough of that dramatic, angsty stuff!

Little-Purple-Phoenix: I must say, when Brad ran away with my fingers and did what he does in this chapter, I was very angry with him. I considered thumbscrews...

Celestial-Dragon-Demon: Thanks!

Platinum Rei: Thank'ee kind sir (ma'am?).

Echo in the Dark: Oh, but we're in a -civilised- world. People like Brad always have to be given another chance, especially over here in Britain. It's a very sore point with me. People can murder little children and legal dudes start banging on about how it was because of their upbringing, and how we should rehabilitate them into society...it sounds awful, but I think it's all a load of cack. Lots of people live on council estates, etc., and they're not all criminals! Hee, sorry for ranting, but you sparked my outrage!

Mei Kimari: Mm, it's probably just us Northeastern England bunch who say it. And technically seeing as Rei isn't sixteen, what Brad's doing is paedophilia. It's very wrong, but what's worse is that it actually happens in the real world outside of fanfiction...

Jen Sweden: I'm glad you like it, here's the update!

Canadians Generally Don't Live In Igloos: I agree, I'd like to hug Rei too. His pixels might scratch a bit, though... And no, Rei can't escape like that because Brad lives in a cheapoid flat with no air vents.

neko yoka: Will do!

miriam906: Think of that desire to murder him and multiply it. Lots. That's how much you'll want to murder him by the end of the chapter.

WildChipmunkofYonder: Don't feel worried for Brad, feel worried for Rei!

Rick: I hurried, but like I said up top there'll be quite a wait for the next chapter. Sorry.

Ellen: I'm actually working on a HP set after HBP. I'm going to make Draco redeem himself dammit! Especially seeing as how NAMELESS PERSON'S death was a lot to do with him...and for the record, I was out for dinner last night. Pizza hawaii and ice cream all in celebration of someone's retirement. I sat at the end of the table and made stupid jokes about the dead cat pie someone near us was eating...so yeah, that might have had something to do with it...

xImperfectlyX: Here's the update!

skimmie: I'm glad you like it, here's the udpate!

SilkYuzu: I have Kai down as the suspicious, paranoid type. Just seems to fit him, I suppose... How's the next chapter of BCV coming along? I'm still waiting for you to update!

PandaPjays: He stole Rei-Rei because he's mad as a badger...and I can guarantee you'll want to kill him MORE by the end of this chapter!

animeobsession: Scot-free is just another way of saying nothing will happen to them. If I robbed a bank and got away scot-free it'd mean no-one caught me...

Helen: Being as he is incredible possessive and crazy, Brad doesn't really let Rei get out of his sight or reach much. Sorry you'll have to wait for the next chapters...

DarkLightJak: The locks are too small for him to get his nails into. That's my excuse. I didn't really think about it- it's kind of integral to the plot that he stays there and doesn't get the chance to escape...

Ashley: Good good. Here's the update, although the next one'll be slower.

Shin Rigel: Doesn't it qualify as paedophilia if they're under the age of consent? Where I'm from that's sixteen...not sure if it's the same where you are though...once again thanks for such a good review!

And now, the chapter!

* * *

Rei pretended to be fine when Brad came back with a video recorder and a tripod and set them up in the living room. He clapped his hands with largely fake delight and wondered how the hell he was going to tell the others where he was...and how he was. Obviously Brad wouldn't let him say that he was keeping him against his will, or where he was... He'd discovered a while ago from the door- there were numbers on the back talking about who to phone if there were any faults or anything. 

It probably would have been fitting for it to be flat 666 in Dark Towers, but no. Brad had locked him into flat 12 of the Cheer Chase apartment building. Brad grinned as he finished wiring the camera and indicated that Rei should sit down. Rei blinked, and then it all came to him in a flash...he knew how he could get his message across...

* * *

Kai walked down the stairs numbly. It was three days since he'd shouted at Mr. Dickenson, and four since the night of Rei's disappearance. The house seemed lonely without him. Kai had never noticed it before, but Rei was the only person who always made an effort to talk to him. Max and Tyson sat and chatted, Kenny absorbed himself in Dizzi, and Kai was left alone. 

He had always felt alone, but it seemed that only with Rei's absence did he notice that he had never been alone with Rei. Rei had always tried to help him, he could see that with harsh clarity now, and it only made him more desperate than ever to get Rei back. Kai sighed, about to walk into the kitchen, when he noticed the small parcel sitting in the hall.

He walked over and picked it up, then dropped it again suddenly. "TYSON!" Tyson came running out of the kitchen.

"What? What is it?"

"Go and call Mr. Dickenson!"

"What? I don't-"

"It's his handwriting, Tyson..." Kai whispered, picking up the parcel again. "He's sent us something..." Tyson made a choked noise and ran for the phone, grabbing it and speed-dialling Mr. Dickenson.

Mr. Dickenson was there in ten minutes, with a bomb technician, who opened the parcel ever-so-carefully before pulling out a video tape. Mr. Dickenson carried it into the living room and put it into the video player as if he were performing a religious ceremony. They watched the fuzzy screen with breathless anticipation the gasped as Rei appeared.

"Is it on? Right...um...well..." Rei sighed. "Well, I can't say everything I want to say..." He looked pointedly at something off screen. "Um...I miss you guys. I miss having a bathroom with a lock, as well. I'll bet you're glad you can't smell me right now, because I'm refusing to have a shower seeing as Brad wants to share it with me...and you all know I'm not one for sharing my shower!" He laughed, but anyone with half a brain could see that it was forced. "Brad's...um...a...well, it's mad really, but he's a big fan of mine. He's really...nice, not scary at all!" Another fake laugh, then Rei sighed. "I...I don't think I'm going to be getting out of here any time soon, but you know, keep up the cheer and all that! Don't waste too much of your time on a wild goose chase looking for me..." Rei paused, blinking a few times, then carried on. "I'm not in danger...yet, but Brad's very taken with the idea of sleeping with me. I keep trying to tell him I'm not ready, but...well." Rei sighed heavily, and for the first time the worry and fear in his eyes shone through unmasked. A hand swooped into the shot, stroking Rei's cheek.

"Are you done yet, babes?"

"No. Just...just a little longer." The hand disappeared, and Rei started speaking again, tears springing into his eyes. "I miss you guys...all of you...Tyson, I hope you carry on getting better, Max...keep everyone happy for me, okay? And Kenny, I know you still have Driger, and I want you to pass him on to Lee, and make sure you keep everyone's blades running okay, right?"

"Are you okay, baby?" Came that off-screen, deep voice again.

"Yeah." Rei whispered. "I'm fine. Just give me a minute, I want to tell them they won't be seeing me ever again..."

"Okay. I'm just going to get myself a beer, hon."

Rei turned back to the camera, taking a deep breath. "Kai, please...I know you'll understand...think about what I've been saying...and how I've said it..." He leaned into the camera, whispering. "I'm terrified. I think he's going to rape me or kill me..."

"Rei, where's the bottle opener?" Rei jumped and sat back.

"In the drawer!"

"Are you done yet?" Yelled back Brad. Rei sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't think there's anything else I can say." He took a choked breath and sobbed, reaching up a hand. "B-Bye guys..." And then the screen went blank.

The remaining Bladebreakers sat and stared at the blank screen for a moment, then Max started to cry, followed by Tyson and Kenny. Kai just sat there, numb. Rei had told him he'd understand...understand what? As Kai was trying to think about what it was that he was supposed to be understanding, Mr. Dickenson touched his shoulder, making him jump. "Kai? Are you okay?"

"I..." Kai tried to say something and found his vocal chords rebelling. "I..." He stood up, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He tried to contain a sob and ran, sprinting up the stairs and back in to his bedroom, throwing himself down onto Rei's old bed and bursting into noisy sobs.

He'd been right. Whoever that hand and voice belonged to was a madman, they had kidnapped Rei and they were going to...going to... He gave a growl of rage. Why did something like that have to happen to someone like Rei? Rei never hurt people, but he was always on the receiving end! Like with Bryan, but that seemed like nothing compared to...

"Why am I crying?" He whispered into the pillow. And then it hit him. He was scared. Scared for Rei, scared of losing Rei, scared of what might happen to Rei... But he was Kai Hiwatari. He was never scared. Fear was for idiots...fear was...exactly what he was feeling...

"Kai? Kai my boy, are you okay?" Mr. Dickenson looked down at Kai critically. The young man was lying face down, the blankets of the bed clutched tightly in his hands, back shaking with suppressed sobs. "Kai? I know you miss him. We all do, but-"

"You don't understand!" Kai wailed. "You don't know what it's like to be...to be..."

"To be what?" Asked Mr. Dickenson, confused.

"To be raped! B-Boris..." Mr. Dickenson's eyes went wide and he sat down beside Kai, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Did Boris...rape -you-, Kai?"

"No! B-But Tala...and he was so...so...ruined! Even if we find Rei...even if I understand what he was trying to tell me...he'll never be the same! He'll never recover! Tala still has nightmares about it and it happened years ago! And I miss him! I'm scared for him, and I want him back more than anything in the world!" He sobbed harder, sitting up. "Can you go, please? I want to be alone..."

* * *

Rei sighed and rolled over, trying to avoid touching Brad more than was absolutely necessary. The dark-haired man was asleep, one arm clamped powerfully around Rei's slim waist, giving him no way of escaping. It was three days since he'd made Brad post the video...so that meant it was two since the Bladebreakers had received it. Perhaps his clues hadn't been clever enough? Or had they been too clever? Either way, no-one had come to save him, and he was running out of excuses to give Brad as to why he wouldn't have sex with him. It was early in the morning, although Rei had no idea as to the exact time. 

He looked up at the window wistfully. He hadn't been outside in almost a week, and it was making him feel stifled and claustrophobic. Brad barely ever had the windows open either, so it felt like he'd been breathing stale air since he'd woken up there... Brad shifted suddenly and Rei automatically closed his eyes. A hand slid between his thighs and he tensed to stop himself from shuddering. Brad's hands crawled over him, over his chest, his crotch, his backside, his thighs...

"Rei...wake up, honey. I'm horny as hell and I want to take you right now..."

"W-What?"

"Take off your clothes and lay on your front, baby."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm going to make love to you right here and now, babes." Rei felt his heart start to thud, a deep bass note echoing in his chest.

"No." He said blankly, struggling away and standing up. Brad gave an indulgent smile.

"I know you're scared, Rei, but you don't have to be. I love you, and you love me, and I'm going to treat you so well...look, honey, I know it's your first time but I'll be gentle, I promise."

"N-No! I don't want to have sex with you!"

"But you're my lover. That's what lovers do."

"You're not my lover! I hate you! I don't love you at all!" Snapped Rei, backing away. This was going too far. Too far, and he wasn't going to just roll over and let some stranger, some mad possessive stranger take liberties with his body. Brad looked hurt, then he looked angry, standing up and grabbing Rei's arm, yanking him into a crushing embrace. "You won't sleep with me because you're shagging Jamie, aren't you?"

"W-What? Who's Jamie?" This couldn't be happening...this couldn't be real...

"You fucking slut! Get down on your hands and knees, I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are!"

"NO!" Rei screamed, pleading, as Brad flung him to bed, tearing his clothes off and flinging them away, slapping away the hands Rei tried to cover himself with. "You're mine, you little whore! You're mine and I'll prove it! I'm more man than Jamie, and you're mine! You belong to me! I'm going to take you and you're going to fucking well enjoy it, bitch!" Insane...completely and totally insane...insane and heavier than Rei...insane and stronger than Rei...

"NO! Please! Please, no! NO! GET OFF ME!"

* * *

That same morning Kai was staring at the video recording, again and again. He'd banned Tyson from using the TV, and every second he had was spent watching and re-watching the tape, trying to find the bits where Rei had said anything amiss... 

He rewound the tape again and played it through from the beginning, tears rising into his eyes as he watched Rei cry, frightened and alone. He started the tape again. Another couple of watches, and his eyes were starting to sting from all the tears he was blinking away...

Hold on a second...

He rewound the video, willing the machine to work faster, then pressed play. And there it was. Blinking. Rei was blinking on certain words... With a laugh of delight, Kai paused the tape and ran upstairs, snatching up a pen and paper and running back to the living room.

He watched the recording through again, writing down all the words Rei had blinked over:

_Brad's a mad fan. He's really scary. Cheer chase. I'm in danger._

The mad fan bit, that made perfect sense, and so did the scary part. The danger was understandable, but 'cheer chase'...what did that mean? "Cheer chase...cheer chase..."

"What's up, Kai?" Tyson appeared in the doorway, looking pale and sleep-deprived. Kai could relate to that. None of them had really slept at all since Rei had been kidnapped. Kai waved the piece of paper. "It's a message, Tyson, but I don't understand it! He says he's in danger...actually...do you know what he would mean by saying 'cheer chase'?"

"Isn't that that old apartment building in town?" Tyson said slowly, then it dawned on him. "Could that be where he is?" Kai sighed.

"I'm not sure. Look, watch it through with me, and write down every word he blinks on." He held out the paper. "I'm sure that's what it is, it makes sense!"

"Every word he blinks on?" Kai nodded and restarted the tape, watching as Tyson scrawled words down in his messy handwriting. When the tape stopped, he handed it back.

_Brad's a mad fan. He's really scary. Cheer chase. 1. 2. I'm in danger._

Kai looked down at the paper, puzzled. "Numbers?"

"Well yeah...when he's talking, he stops and blinks a bit, then starts again. But he blinked once and then turned his head to the side, and then he blinked twice. One and two."

"One and two...twelve!" Kai yelled. "Tyson, go and phone Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson obeyed, sprinting to the phone, while Kai stared down at the paper in his hands, breathless.

* * *

"Baby, you've been crying for hours, stop it!" 

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" Rei spat. After Brad had finished with him, he'd shoved him under the shower and cleaned him. Rei had lolled against the wall like a rag doll, then been dragged out and dried roughly, forced back into clothes that his abused backside had bled on. And the tears just wouldn't stop rolling down his face. He felt so dirty, so utterly disgusting... And what was worse, Brad kept stroking his leg and telling him he had been wonderful and he did well, and that it'd stop hurting soon.

It would never stop hurting in his soul, his pure, innocent soul that Brad had snatched from him and destroyed with his lust. He slid off the sofa bonelessly then got to his knees, clasping his hands and praying in Chinese so that Brad couldn't understand him. "Please, please, someone find me...someone...anyone...just stop him from hurting me again...Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, ANYONE!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Kai makes plans to rescue Rei, but will he be able to get round Brad? And even if he does...will Rei be in any fit state? 

Like I said up top, I'm on holiday for the next two weeks, so you'll have to wait for the update. Sorry and all, but I'm going to the land of the potatoes (Jersey potatoes, yay!).

Anyway, R&R please, you know it makes my day when you do!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! I got back from my holiday literally half an hour ago, so I'm still zoned off the plane. Which means that this chapter might have a couple of little mistakes in it, but nothing major. I'm mooching off to give all my holiday presents to people soon so I haven't time to reply to all your reviews...very sorry. They'd probably be a load of twonk anyway (I rediscovered that wonderful word in Jersey, and now I can't stop saying it...). Here's the chapter, ducks!

* * *

Kai held his breath as he knocked on the door of apartment twelve in the Cheer Chase apartment block and waited for someone to answer it. There was a creak of floorboards, and a voice...

"Brad, aren't you going to...a-answer the door?" It was Rei... And then...the sound of a slap.

"I'll do what I want!" A silence, and then. "Baby, your face is all red...are you okay?" Kai gasped with surprise. Just like Rei had said, this Brad guy was mad... He knocked again, and footsteps clattered towards him. The door swung inwards and Kai was confronted by an angry glare. "What d'you want?"

"I...I heard that if I came here...you would teach me about sex..." Kai faked a weak, wavering voice and looked up with pleading eyes. "I...I want to learn how to have sex with a man..." The man, who Kai assumed was Brad, smiled, licking his lips.

"You want to learn about sex with a man?"

Kai nodded, keeping up his shy act, and started to unbutton his shirt. "I'll take everything off...but I want...I...w-will you please..." Kai dropped his head, seeing the two army officers standing in the shadows at either side of the door. He looked back up at Brad and saw that the man was practically drooling. "Will you please...DIE!" Kai yelled. Die...the signal word. The two officers jumped forward, shooting darts into Brad's arm and leg. The man screeched and went to grab Kai, then slumped to the floor. Tranquiliser darts. Best thing for bringing down a psycho...

While the officers took care of Brad, Kai ran into the apartment. "Rei?" He looked around frantically, but Rei didn't seem to be around. "Rei? Rei, are you okay? It's me! It's Kai!"

"K-Kai?" A strangled whisper, coming from behind the sofa. A pair of tanned hands grasped the arm of the sofa and Rei dragged himself up, wearing nothing but a pair of trousers, eyes red and puffy from crying, nose bleeding, but alive. Kai ran over to him and flung his arms around him.

"Oh God, Rei...you're alive...you're alive!" Kai lifted Rei into his arms, one arm across his buttocks, and Rei cried out, wriggling away and starting to cry again. Kai felt his heart sink. "Rei...tell me he didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Replied the neko-jin, voice hoarse.

"Rei...turn around." Rei did so, holding Kai's arm to stay upright, and Kai gasped. It couldn't be true...but there it was, the smeared bloody stain over Rei's backside. He heard Rei start to cry harder, wailing miserably. As Kai stood there, mind reeling, Rei wobbled and started to fall, legs unable to keep him upright any longer. Kai grabbed him around the waist and Rei cried out again. Kai lowered him to the floor gently and tugged down his trousers a little way, leaving the tell-tale bruises on Rei's hips on view.

"I'm so dirty, Kai...my skin keeps crawling because I can still feel it Kai...it feels like he's still t-touching me!" Rei grabbed Kai's front and dragged him closer, panic lending him strength. "Are you real? Or is this another dream? Will I wake up and be okay? Because this can't be real...this can't...this can't..." Rei's voice cracked and he continued, mouthing silently as Kai picked him up again, avoiding his bruises and tender backside.

He carried Rei back out and found Mr. Dickenson standing there looking apprehensive. When he saw Kai's despairing expression and Rei's seemingly unmoving body, he feared the worst. "Oh no..." But then Rei gave a choked sob and clutched at Kai a little harder. "He's okay?" Kai shook his head.

"He...he..." He looked up at Mr. Dickenson with tears in his eyes, mouthing 'raped him'. Mr. Dickenson bit his lip and stood there watching as the doctor they'd brought with them coaxed Rei out of Kai's arms and onto the floor, where Rei promptly refused to lie on his back, screeching when the doctor tried to force him to. "Rei...Rei, look-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Rei, voice dragged out in a hoarse shout. When the doctor showed no signs of getting away Rei reared up and bit him savagely on the arm, sinking his teeth in and growling.

"Rei! Rei, stop it!" Shouted Kai, trying to take hold of Rei. However, the neko-jin was too panicked to recognize any of them, reverting back to the most basic of instincts- fight or flight. Unfortunately, it seemed that Rei had chosen fight, and it took the two army officers ten minutes to get him to stop, and only then because they pinned him to the floor. Rei shook beneath their hands, sobbing desperately. "No...no...get off me...I hate you...get off me...stop it...no..."

The doctor sighed, turning to Mr. Dickenson and Kai. "He's in hysterics, and he's suffering from shock. We'll need to take him to hospital and sedate him before we can examine him."

* * *

Kai pushed open the door gently and walked over to the bed. Rei was lying with his back to him, hair and skin standing out against the pale blankets. He was plaiting a few strands of his hair, then unplaiting them, repeating the same action over and over again. Kai sighed. Basic psychology. Focusing on something small and insignificant so you can block the issue out that you don't want to acknowledge. With Tala it had been obsessive training...but then Tala hadn't had the luxury of a comfy hospital bed to recover in.

"Rei?"

"...Go away." One brief comment and then Rei's fingers were working again, twisting his hair.

"You can't ignore it forever, Rei. Sooner or later you'll have to stop plaiting your hair and face what happened." Rei rolled onto his back, winced, and rolled a bit further, facing Kai. His eyes were still red from crying, and he looked absolutely...destroyed. "Get. Out."

"How are you?"

Rei laughed hollowly. "How am I? How am I?" His laughter turned to a sob and he closed his eyes, a tear trickling down his cheek. "This can't be real, Kai...it's not real...this must be a dream or something...things like that only happen in movies, not real life..."

"It does happen in real life, Rei. It does happen, and it has happened."

"What would you know about it?" Sobbed Rei, pulling the pillow over his head and shutting Kai out. Kai pulled the pillow away.

"Boris raped Tala, a long time ago. We were much younger then. About eleven."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Hissed Rei. "Younger people than me have been raped, so it's okay, and it doesn't matter any more?"

"No, I-"

"GET OUT!" Rei's voice rose to that grating screech again, halfway between hoarseness and a scream. "Get away from me! I HATE YOU!" He gave an angered growl and grabbed the closet thing to hand, which happened to be a teddy someone had sent him, and flung it at Kai with all his might. Kai picked it up and put it back on the bed, watching as Rei's anger gave way to more tears.

"I hate him! I hope he dies screaming!"

"I know, Rei, I know."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Rei let himself fall limp, face buried in the pillow. "I was so scared...and it hurt...s-so much...I want to kill him, Kai, is it right to want to do that?"

"Yes."

"I prayed. I never pray. But I prayed to every single god I could think of and he still...he still..." Rei bared his teeth, slamming a fist into the mattress. "I hate him! How could he do that to me? How could he-? I said no, I kept saying no but he didn't stop...he thought I was in love with him but I HATE HIM!"

"We all hate him, Rei, for what he did to you."

"This time yesterday he was...he was raping me, Kai! But that can't be true..." Rei buried his hands in his hair, close to his scalp. Kai laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he shuddered.

"Rei, it happened. It's true. But he's getting locked up and I'll bribe the whole government if that's what it takes to keep him locked up for the rest of his pathetic life!" He squeezed gently and Rei jumped.

"D-Don't...don't touch me...please...I don't..." He sobbed loudly, and Kai could tell that he was really, truly and utterly in despair. "I don't want to be touched right now..."

"Max and Tyson are coming over later. And Kenny and Mr. D."

"Why?"

"To see you." Rei sobbed and pulled the pillow over his head again.

"Make them leave me alone..."

"Rei...they're worried. We were all worried, when you went missing...when we couldn't find you."

Rei completely ignored what Kai was saying. "Why? Why did he do it? Why me? Why did he want to do that? Why did I go to the toilet alone? Why did I turn on the taps?" He sat up, half kneeling, propping himself up with his hands. "WHY?"

Kai bit his lip. "Rei, there isn't a reason. Things like this just happen."

"WHY? AND WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE?" Hollered Rei, throwing his head back and directing his question at the ceiling, as if some invisible god could answer him. He collapsed to the bed face first, shrugging away Kai's comforting hand and kicking his legs like a baby having a tantrum. "I'll come back later, Rei." He said softly before leaving.

* * *

"So how is he?" Asked Tyson as Kai walked through the front door. Kai took off his coat and walked up the stairs, ignoring the Japanese boy completely. Tyson followed him, repeating his question. Kai stopped dead halfway up the staircase and swung round. "He's lying in a hospital bed, hysterical, crying, screaming, and asking himself why! Why did it have to be him? Well I don't know, do you?" He snarled, aggressive.

"But...he's alive, right? So he'll get better?"

"Tyson when are you going to grow up? He was raped. Do you know what that is? Do you have any idea what it means? It's someone holding you down and forcing you to have sex with them, and it doesn't just go away! You don't forget about it! He'll wake up for the rest of his life screaming!"

"B-But...how can you know that-?"

"Stop questioning me! I know about rape victims, I was on a team with one and you don't just walk away from something like that so easily!"

And with that Kai turned, storming into his room and collapsing onto Rei's bed, remembering how it had been before...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Kai? I brought you some coffee..."_

_"Mm." Kai looked up from his book, blinking. "What was that?"_

_"Coffee. Black. No sugar."_

_"...Thank you." Rei put the coffee down on the bedside table and leaned over Kai's shoulder, looking at his book. "It's Russian."_

_"I can see that. What is it?"_

_"War and Peace. It was my mother's copy."_

_"Really?" Kai nodded shortly, and Rei leaned over, touching the page with delicate fingers. "Her soul must be inside it, then."_

_"Perhaps."_

_"You don't think so?"_

_"I don't know. I never think about spiritual things." Rei's hand moved to Kai's shoulder, and Kai felt his pulse quicken as the slim digits tightened briefly and let go._

_"Maybe you should." Rei smiled. "And maybe you could teach me Russian sometime?"_

_

* * *

_End flashback

* * *

"Kai?"

"WHAT, Tyson? What do you want?"

"Is it all...that bad? You never cry, Kai...so...is it...really really bad?"

"No...I...I don't know! But...he'll be different, Tyson, and I don't want to be...I think I loved him but what if...what if-?" Tyson looked at him strangely.

"You mean like...love him love him?" Kai nodded, sniffing. "So you're...gay?"

"I don't know! Just leave me alone, I can't think right now!" Tyson obliged, and Kai laid there thinking about the feelings he'd found hiding in his mind.

* * *

"Rei?"

"Leave me alone..."

Tyson and Max exchanged a worried glance and moved closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Rei was lying on his front, hair pooled around his head, face buried in the pillow. Even with his voice all muffled, they could hear the tears in it. "Rei, we...we just wanted to see how you were, you know?" Ventured Tyson.

"Yeah! We really missed you, Rei!" Max tried to be cheerful, but Rei just shifted listlessly.

"Why? It's not like there's anything to miss..."

"Rei, don't say things like that-"

"We missed you loads!" Cried Tyson and Max at the same time. Rei sniffed and turned his head slightly.

"I'm just a common little slut. Why would you waste your time missing me? I'm not worth missing..." Tyson and Max shared another look, and Tyson reached out to pat Rei's back. Unfortunately for him, he missed. As Tyson's hand pressed down on Rei's backside the neko-jin screamed, shooting up and crawling away. Tyson gasped in horror. "Rei, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Leave me alone!" Rei wailed. "Just leave me alone!"

He gave a choked sob and stood up, running out if the room with his hair flying out behind him. As he turned the corner he ran straight into someone coming the opposite direction. someone who fell to the floor and became Rei's landing pad. "Rei?" Rei looked down into Kai's puzzled crimson eyes and shook his head, bursting into fresh sobs and dropping his head to lay on Kai's chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

"I...I can't..." He whispered. Kai sat up with Rei leaning against him and wrapped tentative arms around the neko-jin's waist.

"It's okay, Rei."

"It's not okay! It'll never be okay!" Rei wailed, flinging his arms around Kai's neck and squeezing tightly. "It'll never be okay..."

"Rei...can you not hold on to me so tightly...I can't breathe..." Rei lessened his grip marginally, still clinging to Kai desperately. Kai shifted, trying to get comfortable, and Rei jumped, with a soft cry. "It hurts, Kai...it still hurts..."

"I'm sorry-"

"It feels like it'll never stop hurting...he was inside me, Kai! He was inside my body and I feel dirty and disgusting and I don't think I'll ever be clean again!" Rei choked out. Kai nodded and shifted away, standing up and pulling Rei to his feet.

"We should talk about something like this in private, not in the middle of a corridor."

"Why? It isn't like everyone doesn't know! You look at the medical sheets...Rei Kon, rape victim, fifteen! Everyone who comes in whispers it because they don't want to say it out loud! I'm always going to be Rei, the one who got raped by a psycho! Raped! I hate it! I hate it and I hate me! I don't want to be known for being imprisoned and tortured, I don't -want- it!" Yelled Rei, accompanying his last remark with a hand slamming against the wall.

Kai looked at him sadly. He was standing there in a hospital gown, red in the face and panting, eyes still leaking tears. "Look at me, Kai. I'm not Rei any more. The real Rei wouldn't let this get to him. The real Rei would be laughing and baking something, would be happy, would keep being cheerful but I...I can't...I can't be me any more! He's stolen me along with my virginity and I hate myself now!"

"You'll always be you."

"But I'm not..." Rei whispered. "I'm not me any more...Lee and Mariah came to see me yesterday. And I heard them talking as they were leaving. 'He's different.' 'He's been raped, what do you expect?'. Well if I'm so different then what am I now? Because...because I'm not Rei any more..." He cried, collapsing against Kai's chest and sobbing. "I'm not me...so what am I?"

"You're Rei! You're Rei and you won't ever stop being that! Don't be so ridiculous! Something bad happened to you, you can't help that, and of course it's going to make you different! But you're still Rei and we're just happy to have you back! We don't expect you to be cheerful after what happened! We just want you to be okay!" Kai said sharply, holding Rei tightly against his chest. "I'm not going to say that you'll forget it and be able to act like it never happened...but please...don't torture yourself like this..." Rei sniffed and clung to Kai, snivelling. "I would give anything to go back, Rei...I would give anything to go back and have everything as it was before because while you were missing...I realised that I..." Kai sighed. "This isn't the right time to tell you, but I will when you're better. Come on, you need to go back to bed..."

* * *

Next Chapter: Rei goes home, and there is coffee! Last chapter as well.

Thanks for being patient waiting for this chapter!

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Well, here we are at the end of another fic! Thank you very much for all your lovely reviews:

darkangelintheshadows: Yep, poor 'lil Rei.

Just that good: Brad's not going to -die-. I live in England, we don't have the death sentence over here. And our prison sentences suck too -I sentence you to four years, but you can come out after two! Meh...suckwad English justice system... Anyway, after that little niggle, no, Brad isn't going to die, for the simple reason that it's unlikely that even in places where the death penalty exists he wouldn't get it.

Platinum Rei: I know what you mean- I particularly enjoyed typing the part where Brad get's darted, it made me smile, oh so evilly.

WolfDemonQueen: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, so here's the...well, the LAST chapter...

tntiggris: Lala? I don't know why, but I like that. Makes me think of the teletubbies a bit, though...

Echo in the Dark: I have returned, along with a couple of little ideas I cooked up while staying in the land of the potatoes (Jersey).

Katsutoshi96: People cry because a lot of my stories are morbidly depressing. Have you read Leaving You Behind? I made -myself- cry with that one, and it takes a heckuva lot to make me cry... Hope the update was soon enough for you.

0chibi-chan0: But he just got rescued, surely that's a turn up in the books?

Mei Kimari: Raise Your Voice? I've never heard of it. Is it a movie or something?

animeobsession: Ah, you'll have to wait to find out about the coffee!

miriam906: Jersey, land of the potatoes, was very nice. It was sunny all the time we were there, then I got off the plane at Durham and Tees Valley Airport and it was pouring down. Ah well. It's not home if it's not raining most of the time up here...

PandaPjays: This story probably loves you as well for being so nice about it!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I don't like coffee either- like the smell, hate the taste. I was thinking about bringing in Tala, but in the end I decided to make Kai the one who sorted everything out. I hadn't really included Tala before, so it felt odd trying to put him in at the end.

Ellen: Um...I don't know why the world is an ass. It was no trouble posting this when I got back. Nine days without so much of a glimpse of a computer- I came in the door, ditched my bag, and started the PC up. I know, I'm terribly sad, but hey.

WildChipmunkofYonder: I said coffee. Well, I typed coffee, but you get my meaning. It's not really so important, it just seemed the right thing to put while I was half-shot off the plane flight. Planes always make me think a bit funny...

DarkLightJak: There are lots of Brad's out there, they're just not all called Brad, if you know what I mean...that's why I wrote this, after I heard about someone hanging around my town trying to entice little kids into cars. It makes me sick, so I wanted to write something condemning it.

beda: Have done!

Ashley: Here, have a virtual aspirin, and you don't have to wait any longer for the chapter!

Helen: Thank you! It makes me feel squishy to know people missed me! I hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations...

bloody brandy: Thank you, and here's the update.

And now, the LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

"Rei?" Rei jumped and turned to look behind him, but then relaxed. It was only Kai.

"What is it?" Kai leaned in the door way of their bedroom, hesitating.

"I...um...do you want a coffee?" Inside, he was kicking himself for being such a gutless worm. Rei smiled and sat up.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Kai walked out and down the stairs, cursing himself. It was about a month since Rei had come back from the hospital, and he was starting to settle back into life with the Bladebreakers. Although Kai was still having problems with telling the neko-jin how he felt about him. He made two cups of coffee quickly and hurried back upstairs. Rei was lying on his front reading a book, but he looked up as Kai came in. "Thanks." Kai sighed.

"I didn't even want to make coffee..." Rei looked slightly put out at that.

"Well...you didn't have to, you know-"

"No! I didn't mean that like it sounded...I was trying to tell you something and I asked you about coffee instead..."

Rei took a sip of his coffee, looking slightly amused. "You're acting like a highschool girl with a crush, Kai. If it's something you're embarrassed by-"

"No! It's not that either. But...I don't know if I should...wait to tell you or..."

"Well you have to tell me now, you've got me interested!" Rei laughed and put his coffee down, bouncing up and leaning against Kai, stretching up to whisper in his ear. "Have you found yourself a girlfriend, is that it?"

"No..."

"You slept with a whore?"

"No!"

"Then what? What is it?"

Kai sighed and put his cup down on the chest of drawers, pulling Rei into his arms. Rei relaxed into them, looking up seriously. "Kai...has something bad happened?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I love you. I-I...oh God...you hate me now, don't you? I knew I shouldn't have-" Kai turned to walk away when Rei grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

"What did you just say?" Kai dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling crushed.

"I...w-when you went missing...I realised...that I like you. More than like you. I like sharing a room with you, I like talking to you...I like it when you care about me, and I...I realised that I never appreciated all the things you did for me and that I...I love you. But I understand, that isn't what you need right now so just pretend I never said it..."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I won't pretend you didn't say it." Kai bit his lip, still staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"I'm sorry, Rei..." A gasp escaped from between his lips as a warm body pressed itself against him, and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why are you sorry? I love you too." Rei whispered, moving his hands up to twine around Kai's neck. "You saved me, Kai...and even before that I loved you. I always tried to do things for you, to be there for you...but you never seemed to realise why I was doing it. And you gave me myself back. I never thought I could ever be okay again, but...I am, almost. I still think about what happened to me but I'm trying to push it back, so it doesn't matter so much...and you're wrong." Rei's arms tightened slightly as Kai put his hands on the neko-jin's hips, holding him gently.

"I do need this. I need to trust someone, I need to know...that not everyone is like Brad was. I know they aren't really...but I have to prove it to myself and I don't trust anyone else enough..." Rei pressed himself closer. "I hated him. I hated him so much because I didn't want to be anywhere near him, and I didn't want him to touch me, or kiss me...but...you're different. Because I know you won't hurt me on purpose..."

Kai blinked. "You...love me too?"

"Yeah." Rei snuggled himself further up to Kai, prompting the Russian to wrap his arms fully around his waist. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight, Kai?"

"If you want to."

"Will you kiss me?"

"If...hold on...what was that?"

Rei looked up, head cocked to one side. "Will you kiss me? I've never kissed anyone willingly before..." Kai hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Rei whispered. Kai moved one of his arms up Rei's back and leaned in slowly, giving Rei plenty of time to refuse or back away. He didn't, so their lips met in a delicate, gentle kiss. Kai felt Rei's hold on him tighten but the neko-jin didn't pull away. Kai broke away slowly, looking deep into Rei's eyes to gauge his reaction.

"Rei...I...I'm sorry..." He said quietly, seeing that the neko-jin's eyes were brimming with tears.

"No...I..." Rei sniffed. "Thank you!" He buried his face in Kai's collar and sobbed, while Kai stroked his back soothingly.

"It's okay, Rei, I understand, it isn't easy-"

"It is now!" Rei laughed and sniffed again, wiping his tears away with the back of one hand. "I'm going to be okay now. I know I am." Kai blinked, then smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." He looked over at the coffee, which was now probably stone cold. "I'd better make myself some more coffee...that'll be cold by now..."

"I'll get it." Rei said, pulling himself out of Kai's arms and walking to the door.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. Black with no sugar, right?" Kai felt his smile widen.

"Yeah." Rei shook his head, smiling."

"Maybe you'd getter get War and Peace out, Kai."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to teach me Russian so I can read it for myself one day."

And with that Rei was gone, skipping down the stairs like nothing had ever happened and he hadn't been missing at all. Kai reached under his bed and took out the old book, looking down at the cover thoughtfully. He knew it could never be like it had been before, and he knew that it would affect Rei more than he was making out...but he also knew that if Rei ever woke up in the night from bad dreams, he would always have a pair of arms around him for comfort.

Kai intended them to be -his- arms.

Fin

* * *

Well, that's it for this fic. It's done and dusted, so no more updates. I didn't really want to continue it after this. And in case anyone was wondering, Brad's in prison. I daresay the authorities will let him out in a couple of years...well, they'll try, but Kai might have something to say about that. Still, you can't count on the Judiciary to keep Brad locked up even if they ARE bribed. Don't know about anywhere else, but over in England the judicial system sucks major bum.

R&R please!


End file.
